Wake Up and Love Me
by Leeeannnaaa
Summary: James encourages Katie to talk to Kyle. He is the one who lights the spark between them. Will he be happy with his descision or regret his actions afterwards? Begins at 'Big Time Crush' and progresses from there.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of this fic is based on Big Time Crush, but the outcome is much different. The Big Time Rush boys are 19 now, and Katie is 16.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<br>**Katie POV

You shift in your seat under the sun in the luxurious Palm Woods pool area. Your let your long brown hair fall around your shoulders and pull your legs up onto the seat, while readjusting your dark sunglasses. You smooth down your pale blue sundress and continue reading your book.

_Well, pretending to read your book. _

Your big brother, Kendall would never approve of you sitting poolside to watch all of the young, shirtless, soon-to-be-stars lounge around the same pool as you. So you tell him that you're reading your book every time you do. Kyle, a guy you've had your eye on for a week or so now is lounging around today on a beach chair across the pool from you. He's playing his guitar to himself, following some sheets of paper as he does. He starred in the movie remake of some adventure book last month.

Kendall and his friend Carlos is in the pool with Kendall's girlfriend Jo and their friend Camille. One of Kendall's other friends, Logan, is sitting at a table with Peggy, his girlfriend. James, Kendall's shallowest, but best-looking friend is lounging on a chair next to you. His tanned, shirtless body has the best abs you've ever seen, and he picks up his mirror and flips his gorgeous hair around about once every five minutes.

Between Kyle and James, you're pretty sure you're in heaven.

"So what's your book about?" You're surprised he's talking to you. Normally you're only existent to him when you're blocking a mirror, or when he tries to convince you that you've got a crush on him when you really don't. _Who could fall in love with a guy this shallow?_

You know for a fact that you haven't been reading the book, so you try to make something up. "Uh, well.. So, um the dude starts off in-"

"You're not really reading the book, are you?" He asks the question in a tone which tells you that he already knows the answer. You turn to look at him through your dark sunglasses and laugh at the amused look plastered on his face.

"Am I really that obvious?" you reply while taking off your sunglasses and placing them on top of your head.

"Not to most people. But everytime I look at you you're looking in any direction but that of the book. And you've been down here for an hour and a half and you haven't turned a page yet." You look down at your book which reads _Chapter One_ at the top of the page.

"Stalking me much?"

He laughs while he rolls his eyes. "So who have you got your eyes on, then? Seeing as you don't look like you're planning on reading that book anytime soon."

"No one, James. Like I could ever get a boyfriend without the four of you scaring him off." You look at him blankly as he waves your comment off, acting like it's never happened before. "There's no one here worth looking at anyway."

He sat up a little straighter at this and turned to face me. "What?" He took his sunglasses off and looked straight at you for an answer.

"You heard what I said."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Hello!" He motioned his hand over his face and then along his torso. "I'm worth looking at!"

"Yeah, you're great James, okay?" you remark sarcastically, hoping he'll shut up so that you can go back to perving. He just rolled his eyes and lay back down in his seat.

You put your sunglasses back on and decide to read the first page of your book. You get bored halfway through and look back up at Kyle, he's talking to some other guy now. You see them laugh at something then watch as the other guy waves to him and starts to walk away. Kyle goes back to his guitar. Your eyes move to James's hand, which is slowly trying to edge your sunglasses off. You let him pull them off and then shut your eyes as the ends flick in front of your face to fold up.

You turn to look at him and give him a face that asks _What are you doing?_. "You're looking at that adventure movie kid? Katie, do you have a crush on him?" He pokes your side and you hit his arm with your book.

"I'm not four, James. I'm not _crushing_ on one of them." He raises his eyebrows at you. "Besides, didn't you hear what I just said about the people here?"

"Yeah, I heard. You were clearly lying because all you have to do is look at me and then see that there is at least one person, Me, who is worth looking at here." You roll your eyes. "And you clearly think that guy is worth looking at. So, if it's not him, who is it?"

"No one!"

"Katie!"

You groan, knowing if you don't tell him now, he'll never stop asking. "Fine! Kyle, the one in the blue bathing shorts with the guitar."

He smiles at you triumphantly and then turns to look at Kyle. "How come? Why him?"

_Excuse Me?_

You shake your head and start to get up from your chair. "This is why I don't tell you anything, James. You either question things, or you make what I say sound stupid or wrong."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He grabs hold of your wrist and pulls you gently to look at him. "Sit back down." You sit down on the edge of his chair.

"What then James? What did you mean to say?"

He shuffles forward on his seat so he is seated behind you. "How come you're attracted to him? Did you like that movie he was in?" He nudges you and you push his arm back. He's trying to lighten up the mood by making jokes, but it's not really working for you.

"I don't know," you sigh, your tangled fingers suddenly becoming very interesting to you as you look down at them. "I don't know why, I just am."

You shrug and look behind yourself at James. You catch him staring at your neck, right where the line of your halterneck dress is tied. He's sitting much closer to you than you thought, close enough to smell his scent. He smells like a mix of cologne and peach, the peach probably coming from some hair or skin product he uses.

"You're not going to meet him by looking at him across the pool all day and pretending to read a book. Go talk to him." He smiles at you, then pushes your shoulder forward, urging you to get up.

"Nah, I'll talk to him later." You turn back toward the pool and watch Kendall and Carlos playing volleyball. You feel James's hands on your waist pushing you forward. "No, later." You push his hands off and see Kendall turn around and look at you then turn back to Carlos.

James's hands make their way to your waist again, firmer this time. "Stop!" You're louder this time, enough for Kendall to turn around and look.

"James!" Kendall points at James's hands on your waist and he takes them off and puts them in the air where Kendall can see them.

"Not what you're thinking, bro!" James calls to him, lowering his hands to his knees. Kendall gives him a warning look, then turns back around to Carlos. You turn to James and raise your eyebrows at him. "What? I could take Kendall if I needed to." He flexes his muscles to prove this to you and you turn back around. He sighs. "Katie, Go talk to Kyle! It's for your own good! All you have to do is talk to him!"

"No! What don't you understand about no, James?"

"Come on! I'll come with you if you want."

"No, I don't want to go talk to him right now, and I definitely don't want you to come with me!" He gets up and starts pulling on your hand to get up. "Stop!"

"Katie, Come on!" He pulls you off the seat and begins to drag you around the pool.

"James, stop! I'm shy, okay!" You swing your book into his abs and he lets go of you.

Winded and out of breath, James is doubled over, clutching his stomach. "That's so adorable. You're cute, Katie," he replies to you. He then tries to make his way back to his seat and loses his footing, slips over, and falls straight into the pool.

Kendall and Carlos start laughing as they look over at James, then at you. You notice Logan and Penny look over at you and Camille and Jo turn their heads toward you from the far end of the pool aswell. You look over at Kyle, he's laughing at James aswell. Everyone seems quite amused.

James's face comes up to the surface and he pushes his hair out of his face, looks at you, then climbs out of the pool and storms off to the apartment. Kendall and Carlos start laughing even harder when this happens. "Nice Job, Katie." Kendall gives you a high-five and then moves back to volleyball with Carlos. You nod and then follow James's water trail up to apartment 2J.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for Reading! Please Review and Be Honest!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to Bigtimebitch and Itisjustmyself for their reviews. I've written heaps of fanfictions before, and its really nice to know that of the first one I share with the rest of the world that people are encouraging me to continue. It really means alot to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<br>**Katie POV

You open up the door of the apartment and see James walking towards the bathroom from his bedroom carrying a towel and some clean, dry clothes. He stops and turns around to face you, his hair still dripping wet from the pool. He raises his eyebrows at you as if he's waiting for you to say something.

"Yes?" you ask him, wondering what he's waiting for.

"How about a sorry?"

"For what? I didn't push you into the pool, you lost your footing and fell in!"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes at you, then makes his way to the bathroom and slams the door.

_What a drama queen,_ you think to yourself as you head to your room. You decide that you'll get changed into your bathing suit and then grab a soda and have a quick swim in the pool. Once you're changed, you make your way outside and down to the lobby. You get a soda from the vending machine and open it up as the elevator bell rings. James steps out and heads over to you, smiling.

You're a little confused as to why he's suddenly happy with you again, but decide that you couldn't really care less. You raise the can to your lips and go to take a sip when the can is pulled out of your hand. James takes a long drink from the can and then hands it to you. You take a sip of the now half-empty can and then raise your eyebrows at him. "You didn't get enough hydration from your dip in the pool earlier?" You question him. He lets out an overexaggerated fake laugh and then looks at you blankly.

You begin to head towards the pool and he follows you, and puts an arm around your shoulder. "So Katie, I've decided that I forgive you for the _lets hit James so he falls into the pool_ incident. But that means you owe me."

You stop walking to look up at him. "I owe you nothing!"

"You owe me babe, okay?" You roll your eyes. _If only you had a dollar for every time you'd heard him say 'babe'._ "So I've decided you can make it up to me right now. You're going to go and talk to Kyle."

You reach the pool area and point towards the big blue pool. "Should I remind you what just happened when you wanted me to do that?"

"No." He takes a deep breath as you take another sip from your soda can. "Katie, when it comes to love, I'm like a doctor. Of love." You roll your eyes. "You have to trust me on this."

You groan. "Fine. Otherwise you'll never stop talking about it." You look over at Kyle, who is holding his guitar and looking through some papers on a beach chair.

"Good. Now here's the plan. Hopefully it'll go down fantastically, and you two will end up coming to see _Kiss and Tell_ with us big kids tonight." You roll your eyes. He still thinks you're eight. "Which reminds me, I still need a date for that."

He begins to think out loud and you hit his side. "Please focus."

"Sorry. Okay, so we stroll over there, I start a conversation. You jump on in and before you know it, _he'll_ have a crush on _you_."

"James, you know I don't really want to do this." You look up at him with pleading eyes and make a pouty face.

"Come on, I'll be there the whole time to talk you up and to make sure there are no awkward pauses in the conversation."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Now let's go!" You walk over to Kyle and James pushes you down onto the seat next to him. "Hey! Cool guitar! Mind if we sit down and have a listen?"

"Sure, I'm Kyle."

"I'm James, and this is Katie." You smile at him.

"Hey you're in that band, right?"

"Yeah, Big Time Ru-" James gets distracted as he catches sight of a pretty girl walking past. "I'm also going to the movies to see _Kiss and Tell_ with that girl tonight." He motions his head towards the girl walking past then runs after her. You can't help that your mouth falls open in shock.

_He did not just do that._

You turn your head back to Kyle and notice he's looking at you. You clear your throat and look around. _Well, this is awkward,_ you think to yourself. "So does he do that often?" Kyle points in the direction James just left.

"Chase after girls? Yes, on a regular basis, actually." He laughs at your response. You notice that he's laughing because he thinks you're joking. You're not.

"So, you play guitar, that's cool." He nods. "What type of music do you play?" You inwardly thank James for leaving. Otherwise all the conversation you'd be hearing would be about him and Big Time Rush.

"A little bit of everything. Mostly just the stuff you hear on the radio." You smile, noting that you have playing guitar as something in common with him. "Do you play an instrument or anything?" He seems genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I play guitar too." He smiles at you.

"Cool. We should definitely jam together sometime."

You nod. "Definitely." You smile at him. You don't really have much else to talk about. You clear your throat hoping that he'll have something else to talk about.

"So, are you going to that movie with them tonight? Uh, _Kiss and Tell_?"

"Nah, I'm kind of _always_ the odd one out with them."

"Would you want to go if you had someone to even out the numbers?" You realise he's trying to ask you out.

"Yeah." You smile at him. Then nod your head a few times to encourage him.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight." You laugh at the technique he's just used to take you to the movies tonight. He smiles when you laugh.

"I guess so," you reply to him as your name is called across the pool. You turn in the direction the yelling came from to see James, motioning you over. You shut your eyes tightly and take a deep breath. _He's totally ruined this._ You turn back to Kyle whose face has changed from smiling to uncomfortable. "Sorry," you tell him. He nods and he smiles again.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." He picks up his guitar and papers and stands up. "So I'll see you soon." You smile at him again and nod. He leans down towards you and gives you a quick peck on the cheek, then walks past you, and past James to the lobby.

You're happy he hasn't just pulled out of your date. _Date?_ _Can you even call it that?_

You're sure James will let you know when he forces the information about your conversation from you.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Thankyou for reading and please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to .beck. and Itisjustmyself for their reviews. They both requested that the new chapter be up ASAP, so this is for them.

Please Review, the site is saying that the last chapter got 59 visitors, but I only got 2 reviews and I don't know whether people aren't liking the chapter, so they don't review, or if they just aren't reviewing. So PLEASE review, even if you just do a smiley face or frowny face. Thankyou!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>JAMES POV<span>

You take a sip of the blue smoothie in your hand and watch Katie get up from her beach chair and walk towards you.

"Thanks for bailing on me," she says as she approaches you. You take another sip and swallow it hard.

"Sorry, my bad. _But_ the good news is that Dr. Love has a date to the movies tonight." You use the hand holding the pink 'hers' smoothie to point over at the girl you saw before. She's waiting on a poolside chair for you. She sees you looking and waves, so you wave back.

"No, really," Katie drags your attention away from tonight's makeout partner. "Thanks for bailing on me. Kyle and I hit it off. In fact, we're going to hang out tonight."

"Great!" You smile and raise your hands triumphantly for Katie. "Where are you going? Comic book store? Arcade?"

"You think I'm twelve still, don't you?"

"No," you scoff. _She's like fourteen, right?_ You think to yourself. _Wow, that makes it really bad that I was thinking about how attractive she's growing up to be earlier at the pool_. "You're fourteen! See, I know how old you are!"

"James, I'll be seventeen in three months. But good try." She pauses and flashes a blank, forced smile at you.

_Thank God, that means I wasn't being totally disgusting when I was checking her out earlier on._

"No, we're going to go see that new movie everyone's talking about," she pauses and tries to remember the title of the movie. "_Kiss and Tell_." She points at you as she remembers the title, then walks away from you, over to the pool.

"How sweet. They're going to go see _Kiss and Tell_," you smile. "_The hottest makeout movie of the year_," you quote from all of the reviews you've seen and heard on it. You take another sip of you 'his' smoothie and watch Katie walk away.

_The hottest makeout movie of the year,_ you think to yourself.

Suddenly these words register to you.

"What?" you yell after Katie, blue-coloured smoothie falling out of your mouth as you yell.

* * *

><p>Back in your apartment, you're pacing the living room floor. You realise that you have to let Katie and Kyle go out tonight, considering it was you who made her talk to him. Instead of forcing Katie to cancel her date, you've decided to let Kyle know what's coming for him if he does anything to hurt Katie or make a move on her.<p>

You've placed your most powerful weapon, your foam bullet gun next to your couch chair, you have to seem powerful somehow, and this is all you've got. There's a knock at the door, and you answer it, considering Katie is in her room getting ready, and everyone else is out. "Hey, is Katie here?" Kyle asks as you open the door.

"Kyle, my boy! Come on in!" You motion him into the apartment. "Have a seat!"

"Thanks James."

"Ah please," you put your arm tightly around his shoulder. "Call me Mr. Diamond." Kyle nods and sits down on the couch and you sit on the couch across from him.

"Kyle," you begin, "Katie is very special." You pull the foam dart gun from next to your seat and point it towards Kyle to make him aware that you are in control. "She's like a sister to me," you continue. You grab a cloth and begin polishing the gun while still speaking to Kyle. "So tell me, what are your intentions?"

"Uh, to t-take her to a movie?" He stammers out.

"Not to _Kiss and Tell_, you're not!" You warn him. You were sixteen once, and you know that there's only one reason why a guy takes a girl to see a movie. He quickly shakes his head in a scared manner. Then you notice Katie coming out of her bedroom, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green top.

"Hey Kyle!" she smiles at him. You notice her face slowly drop. "What are you doing?" she asks you.

"Just having a little man-to-man with Kyle here," you look at him warningly and nod. "Huh?" He catches your gesture and nods his head, agreeing with your statement. Katie walks over to you and her hand reaches for your ear. She gets a good grip on it and pulls you from the couch to the kitchen area. You yelp in pain, hoping it will make her loosen her grip. It doesn't work.

"I like Kyle and you're scaring him." She tells you in a serious manner.

"Katie," you sigh. "I wanna tell you a little something about boys." You look behind your back and look at Kyle, then turn back to Katie. "They're terrible people and I don't think you should go out with them."

She raises her eyebrows at you. "We're going to funburger and then a movie." She tells you. You note the way she doesn't need fancy things to have a good time. "It's no big deal." She adds. She then turns around to face Kyle. "Kyle, let's go," she says and motions him over towards the door.

You watch them walk out the door. Then after it closes, you change your shirt and run after them to the lobby. After stepping out of the elevator, you spot your date and head over to her, spotting Kyle and Katie at the vending machine. "Hey, I printed the tickets!" she tells you, holding up two peices of paper.

"Great." You reply, still watching Kyle and Katie.

"And I made us dinner reservations at _Che Fancais_."

"That sounds awesome," you tell her as Kyle and Katie walk out of the lobby. Eager to keep an eye on them you process what you've just said to your date. "Except we're going to funburger! They serve the funnest burgers in town!"

"Well, as long as I'm alone with you." She tells you.

You hear her say this, but ignore her. "Sit next to Kyle and Katie? You got it." You grab a hold on her wrist and rush out of the lobby, heading in the same way Kyle and Katie did. You pull her behind you as you head to funburger.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading, and please review. I'll post a new chapter when I get 5 reviews and only 2 of them can be anonymous, that way I know that at least 5 people are reading this story. :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the people who reviewed! I got 5 so here is Chapter 4 :D

Oh! and to Itisjustmyself, you only had to wait a day!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>James POV<span>

You arrive at funburger and find that the closest seat to Kyle and Katie is about 3 tables away, and that you have your back turned to them when facing your own table. You watch them closely and as you look over, Kate mouths the word 'no' at you, and shakes her finger from side to side. You look at her sternly then turn around when your date begins to talk to you.

"I ordered us a milkshake," she says, pointing at the milkshake on the table in front of you. "With two straws!" she continues, pulling out two straws from behind her and placing them inside the milkshake.

You appreciate how romantic she's trying to make this, even though you're at funburger. "Very romantic," you smile at her, then begin to lean forward to have a sip of the milkshake.

You take a quick look at Kyle and Katie over your shoulder and notice they have a milkshake too. You turn back to your milkshake and then realise that there was only one milkshake on Kyle and Katie's table. You double take and notice there are two straws in the one milkshake.

"Too romantic!" you tell your date while pulling the straws out of your milkshake. You pick it up and run over to Kyle and Katie's table as then begin to lean in toward their milkshake. "Looks like the waitor forgot one of your milkshakes!" you slam the milkshake down in front of them. "Here you are." You pick a straw out of their original milkshake and put it in the new milkshake, so they have one each.

Pleased, you pat Katie's head, then walk back over to your table. You sit down and turn back around to face the two of them when your date interrupts you from doing so. "Don't you think you're being a little overprotective?"

You're not really listening to what she's saying so you acknowledge that she spoke by turning your head to her and replying "Yeah, I know, the food here's great." You watch her roll her eyes as her hand moves toward the jukebox on your table, then look back at Katie and Kyle.

You notice them drinking from their own milkshakes and decide that they are safe for now, so you decide to pay a little attention to your date. You hear the song change on your jukebox as you turn around to face her. "This song is so romantic," she sighs.

"Yeah," you nod at her, smiling. "You're right." You take a quick look around and notice that this song is also playing on Katie and Kyle's jukebox. "How do we turn it off?" your voice gets louder towards the end of the sentence as you get up from your seat and rush to Kyle and Katie's table.

You try to turn the jukebox off, but have trouble, and begin to panic. "Where is the mute button?" you yell at the machine. You notice Katie looking at you harshly and you can tell that she's beginning to get pissed off. The music continues to play as you hit and slam the jukebox onto the table its sitting on. As the music continues to play from the jukebox, you pull it quickly from the table, and electrical sparks fly from it's power socket. The music has stopped playing.

"There," you smile at the machine, then at Katie and Kyle. "That's better." You look down at your hands and notice that you're holding the jukebox, you've ripped it out of the wall. You shrug and look back at Katie, who has now risen from her seat.

"No, its not!" she tells you harshly, moving her fingers in a circular motion around her temples, telling you that you're crazy. The dark brown in her eyes tells you that she's really upset with you for doing this. She sighs and looks at Kyle.

"Come on Kyle, we can get a hotdog," she pauses and looks back at you, loudly finishing her sentence "at the movie!" She slams some money on the table and heads towards the door. You see that Kyle has rushed to open it for her. You slam the jukebox down on their table and shake your head. You realise that you've made a huge mistake for Katie to get so angry.

You hurry back to your table and sit down facing your date, noticing that food has been placed on it. "Great, the food's here," she says, trying to make some conversation. You know you should be focused on her, seeing as she's your date, but you can't help worrying about Katie.

You decide that you have to stay close to Kyle and Katie in case something bad was to happen. You go against what you said to your date earlier and reply to her "yeah, you know the food here is terrible. Let's just get a hotdog at the movies!" You grab her wrist and begin rushing out of the door to funburger, pulling her behind you before she can say anything.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. This is the 2nd to last chapter that follows the episode stuff. Halfway through next chapter will be my own storyline :D<p>

5 more reviews for next chapter, and be honest! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, thankyou for all the reviews and sorry for taking so long to update, i've had exams, a camp and a death in the family this week, so I had no time in front of the computer to upload. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It'll be the last one that has parts of 'Big Time Crush' in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>Katie POV.<span>

You head to the movies with Kyle and apologise for the way James was acting. "I'm so sorry," you tell him. You really mean it, too. "He gets carried away sometimes."

He nods. "It's okay, I get it. He's being protective of you. It's cool that he cares that much about you." He smiles at you and puts an arm around your shoulder. You put your arm around his waist. "It's all good." He reassures you. "Besides, he's got nothing to worry about anyway." You laugh.

You walk silently for the rest of the way to the movies, which is only a short distance from funburger. You can't help but worry about James, even though Kyle doesn't seem too fazed by it. It annoys you so much to see James breaking jukeboxes and changing his own dinner plans to make sure that there's no chance for Kyle to make a move on you.

You know he's only doing it because he's concerned and because he cares, but it gets to you because it makes you feel like he doesn't trust you. It makes you feel like you're still a little kid when you try so hard to prove to him and Kendall and your mom and the other boys that you're not anymore. You do regret thinking of James as the shallowest person you've ever met, even if he does spend all of his time talking about himself and making himself look good. He's proven today that he cares about you.

And you don't know why, but you keep asking yourself why James is acting like this to take care of you. _Isn't it Kendall's job to be so overprotective of you?_ You arrive at the movies and grab some popcorn, and then waste your time playing the expensive arcade games there with Kyle. It makes you feel happy to know that you're both having fun doing something so simple.

You see James and his date hurry into the foyer and he looks around. For you and Kyle, you assume. You watch him spot you and wave, and then separate from his date to go and buy tickets as she heads to the snack counter. You continue playing games and later on, hear James and his date arguing. This makes you worry, and Kyle says that it'll be fine if you go and make sure he's okay. You walk over to him as he yells to his date, who is hurrying away from him. "We can still make out!" when she doesn't turn around, he rolls his eyes.

You know that she's just left him because he was worrying about you all night.

You decide to make him stop worrying about the two of you. "Hey," you smile at him as you approach him. He looks for Kyle and sees him still at the arcade game you were playing before. "We're going to pass on _Kiss and Tell_."

You watch his face lighten up a little and decide to act like the twelve year old he thinks you are. "Did you know that movie is full of people kissing?" you ask him, then shudder in disgust. He points warningly at Kyle, who is still at the arcade and can't see him, letting you know that he won't approve of the two of you watching a movie of people kissing all night. "We're just going to hang out in the arcade and go home with you guys later." You smile at him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" A wave of relief visibly washes over him and he drops the snacks and tickets he's holding. You turn to walk away, but turn back to face him.

"You know you were really annoying today with all of that over protective stuff."

"Yeah, I know." He tells you. He looks like he knows he was being stupid.

"Even though you're the one who pushed for this to happen? It was your idea for me to go talk to him in the first place?" You raise your eyebrows at him and he rolls his eyes. He knows that he's been defeated. You laugh.

"I'm sorry. I know I was being stupid." He seems genuine.

"Don't be. It's nice to know that someone's willing to go to all that trouble for me."

"It won't happen again. I promise." You don't know whether he's talking about being overprotective or encouraging you to go and talk to boys. But you're glad he's said this anyway.

"It better not." You tell him, then smile. He smiles and you can tell that he's happy that you're not mad with him, even though he's just lost his date because of what he did for you.

"Thanks, James." You step closer to him and reach your arms up, then wrap them around his neck. You lean your head on his and he chuckles before wrapping his muscly arms around your waist. He squeezes you and you feel his toned body press against yours. _It's a feeling you could get used to_, you think to yourself. As you breathe in his scent, you realise that you're here for Kyle, and that you like him, you shouldn't be hugging James and thinking those things about him.

You quickly open your eyes and pull your arms away from James, then put your palms to his chest and push him away. His eyes open and the look on his face is a mix of confusion and sadness. You shake your head and tell him you'll see him later, looking past him as you say this. You're too scared to look at him, you don't want to know what emotion is hiding in his eyes for you to see. You walk away from him, over to Kyle and don't turn back to look at James.

You smile when you reach Kyle and he shows you the two tickets to _Kiss and Tell _he's holding. _Who cares if you told James you weren't going to see it, anyway?_ You think to yourself. He hands you the tickets and picks up the popcorn with one arm. He grabs your hand with the other and links his fingers between yours.

You look up at him and notice that he has the nicest blue eyes you've ever seen. You have to look away to hand the usher your tickets, then you sit down in your seats in the cinema. You turn back to look at Kyle, and he's already looking at you.

You laugh and continue looking into his eyes. _I could stare at these eyes all day_, you think to yourself as Kyle smiles at you. He breaks your eye contact to look down at your lips. He looks back up at your eyes as you smile and you put your arm around his neck, leaning closer to him.

He gives you one, sweet, simple kiss as the lights in the cinema fade. The one kiss turns into many, and before you know it, the movie has started and ended. And you haven't moved your eyes towards the screen for one single second.

* * *

><p>Hope that was okay! Drama will start to happen in the next chapter... 5 reviews again, please?<p>

Oh! And also, if you're reading this story, please vote on the poll on my profile page about the outcome of the story :D  
>I'll leave it open for another 2 or 3 chapters after this one, but then it'll be closed.<p>

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! -Lee :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hi eyeryone! Sorry for the delay in-between chapters, but here is Chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>Katie POV.<span>

After the movie, you walk home with Kyle. Instead of walking with James, Kendall and the other guys and their girlfriends, you hang back at the cinema for a little while and then walk back to the Palm Woods together. You don't tell Kyle about the 3 phone calls you get from James which you reject and delete while you're in the theatre's bathroom. After making out with Kyle for the entire length of _Kiss and Tell_, you have a quiet walk back to the hotel.

You're looking up at the stars with Kyle when James pops onto your mind. You managed to push him out until now, and you're kicking yourself that you couldn't have kept him out at least until you were at the apartment in bed. You manage to push James out and think about what a great time you've had tonight with Kyle, and how much you like him.

When you reach the elevators at the Palm Woods, he presses the button and kisses your forehead. You step inside the elevator and he presses the button which leads to your floor. Once it reaches your floor, you both step out of the elevator and he pulls you towards him and kisses you passionately. You both stop to breathe and he plays with your hair as you take in his features. Gorgeous eyes, perfect smile and tanned skin.

"I had a really good time tonight," he whispers to you. He takes your hand again and you walk down the hallway to apartment 2J. He stops at your doorway and turns to face you. He kisses you softly and then smiles. His smile leaves you speechless. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" You nod and he knocks on the door for you. Then he lets his hand graze against yours as he walks past you to the elevator. You watch him walk past you, then turn around as your apartment door is opened.

James is standing there and he watches you walk past him into the apartment, then closes the door behind you. You wave to the other three guys, who are playing videogames on the couch in their pyjama bottoms. In this case, their underwear. You're not really fazed by this, as you're kind of used to it by now. "How was your night, Katie?" Kendall calls to you from the couch.

"Good. What about you guys?" You grab a glass from the kitchen and fill it with water. They all shrug and make grunting noises in response to you. "Sounds great then?" you joke and take a sip from your glass. They laugh at themselves and go back to their video game.

James is still standing by the now closed door. He hasn't said a word to you, but to be honest, you aren't really bothered by this. You notice he's watching you as you tie your hair up in a bun and stretch, you're kind of tired. You go into your room and change into your pyjamas, then return to the kitchen for your glass of water. James is now sitting at the counter, resting his chin on his hand.

"What's up?" you say to him. You don't really know what his problem is, all you did was reject a few phone calls from him. And you know that you were being stupid when you were thinking those things about him at the movies while you were hugging. You're pretty sure he would never think those type of things about you, so he couldn't have been pissed off about you going with Kyle.

He gets up and walks into your bedroom, you assume you should be following him, so you look at the guys and notice they haven't even looked up from their videogame to see James go to your room. You go over to them and kiss them all on the cheek, saying goodnight, then grab your glass and head into your bedroom, closing the door behind you.

You find James lying on your bed facing the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" He asks you. You can't pick the tone of his voice.

"My phone was off. I was watching a movie, I didn't want it to go off in the cinema." You tell him, hoping that he'll believe this excuse, and that he won't realise you rejected his calls on purpose.

"Oh, really?" He raises his eyebrows and sits up on the bed. "You told me you weren't going to watch a movie. Remember?" _Oh no,_ you think to yourself.

"I lied." You decide that he doesn't really have any authority over you, so you shouldn't be scared of him. "Besides, I didn't really watch the movie anyway." You turn around and start tidying up your desk. You don't really know what made you say that, but you know that it makes you feel good to say that. And grown up, too.

"Ugh," he says. You can picture him rolling his eyes. "What makes you think I want to hear that?"

You decide to forget his question and ask him one. You figure it's your turn for a question now. You turn back around to face him. "Why were you calling me anyway? You told me you would stop being so protective and leave me alone. Which also makes me want to question this." By _this_, you're referring to the interrogation he's giving you.

"I was calling," he trails off and you turn to look at him "to make sure you were okay."

"Why did you have to think about that answer, James?"

"Huh?"

"Just then, you were making up an answer. You paused in between and then gave me a bullshit answer." It irritates you that he can't just tell you the truth. "Why did you feel the need to call me?" you're talking a little more sternly now.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to watch _Kiss and Tell_ with me." He says this very quickly and it takes your brain a second or two to process this information. You turn back around to face your desk again and shut your eyes tightly._ What am I supposed to say to that?_ You decide to just voice your thoughts and be confident.

You turn back around to face him. "What do you want me to say to that, James? How do you want me to respond?"

"I don't know!" He says angrily as he gets up from the bed and walks over to you.

"So what's your problem? Why are you upset or angry or whatever?"

He sighs, the anger in his voice fading. You turn around to look at him again. "I don't know." He repeats his words as he shrugs and walks closer to you. He stands infront of you and puts his hands on your shoulders, then lets them slide down your arms to your elbows, then wrists, then hands. He holds your hands between the two of you and looks at you. You stare at his chest, you're too confused to look into his eyes. _Why did he want to know if you wanted to watch the movie with him?_ "Can I ask you a question?" he asks you. You can still feel him looking at you, urging you to look up at him, but you can't.

"Yeah," you're still confused. _Did he feel that too when we were hugging?_

"Before, at the movies, did you," he trails off. You know what he's going to ask you, but you don't want to hear it, and you don't want to answer it. "When we were hugging, and then," he sighs and you finally look up at him. "You know?"

"No , James. I don't know." _You like Kyle,_ you tell yourself. _Not James._

"I'm just going to come out and say it." He takes a long, deep breath. "Did you feel anything, before at the movies? When we were hugging?"

_You like Kyle_, you tell yourself again. Before tonight, you used to think there was nothing to James. Why not carry on that way now, too? Besides, it's not like he won't find a girlfriend ever again. "I don't know what you mean. But if it's what I think it means, then no. I like Kyle."

You look away from him again and hear him sigh. You can tell by his sighing that he's upset by this, but you know that he cares more about himself than other people, and you know that he's a flirt. This is why you're not going to commit to him, considering you know he won't commit back. _And because you like Kyle._ And you think he likes you back.

You pull your hands out of his grasp and walk away from your desk, to the small wardrobe on the other side of the room. He follows you and spins you around, holding your waist to him tightly. "Let go, James." You attempt to pry his hands from your waist, but it doesn't work. Instead, he leans down and kisses you. It doesn't last for long, but it lasts long enough to count.

You push his hands away from you again and this time he lets you. You walk over to your bed and lay down on it, turning off your bedside lamp, leaving the room in blackness. You close your eyes tightly and hear footsteps, then the door opening and closing. You're left in silence. _And you're back to being confused._

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was hoping for 5 reviews and only got 4. From now on, I'll update when I get 5 reviews, or one week after each update. :D<p>

PS. Please don't forget to vote on the poll if you already haven't. It has to do with the future of this story, so it might be of interest to some of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wake Up and Love Me.**  
><span>Katie POV.<span>

The next morning you wake up still feeling tired. After tossing and turning pretty much all night, you decide to give up and listen to your iPod, read, pace the apartment , and play videogames. You must have fallen asleep somewhere between then and now, but you figure by the mess of your sheets that you couldn't have been sleeping very well. You make your way into the kitchen, finding your mom and the boys already awake. You wish them all good morning before heading to the bathroom to have a shower to wake yourself up.

Your head hurts so much, a mixture of confusion and lack of sleep, you figure. And throughout the course of your shower, your brain travels from Kyle and how much you like him, to James and what your situation with him is, and back and forth from these two topics. After finishing your shower and getting dressed, you sit down at the table. Logan is next to you, crafting some model or something, Kendall and Carlos are playing more videogames, and you don't know where James is.

"You alright? You don't look too well." Logan asks.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired." You smile at him convincingly. You can tell he doesn't buy it, but he laughs and lets it go anyway.

"Katie, why were you asleep on the couch at three-thirty this morning?" He asks. You laugh.

"I don't remember actually falling asleep there, but I know that I couldn't sleep last night. I must have crashed there when my body decided it wanted to sleep."

"I carried you back to bed, I hope that was alright." He says uneasily. You laugh.

"Logan, if my biggest problem was that someone carried me to bed instead of letting me sleep on a hard couch, my world would be paradise." He smiles.

"How come you were having trouble sleeping? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not really. But if I change my mind, I'll come to you first." You smile and hug him from your seat, then get up. "Thanks for being concerned, Logan." He gives you a smile and shrugs.

You grab your sunglasses and make your way to the door, announcing that you're going to the pool. You go down the elevator and head to the pool area. You spot Kyle across the pool, reading a script, and head over to him.

On your way, you pass James. You don't know what he thinks of you, but you know that it would just create more problems if you ignore him, so you continue walking past him and squeeze one of his toes as you do. You turn back around to face him while still walking and he sends you a harsh glare. You shake your head and look back at Kyle.

When you reach him, you kiss his cheek then sit down on the chair next to him. He greets you, then continues reading. You get comfortable and close your eyes. A few minutes later, you hear Kyle shift next to you and you feel him sit on the edge of your seat, next to your side. You shuffle over and open your eyes. "Hey Katie," he smiles, he almost seems a little disappointed. "I'm so sorry, my manager booked me a huge audition and only let me know this morning. I'm busy all afternoon with this, so I can't really hang today. But tonight I'm going to a party with some friends, you should come." _He wants to introduce you to his friends_, you happily think to yourself.

"Yeah, definitely." You tell him.

"I'm so sorry," he says again. "I feel really bad."

"Don't," you laugh. "I'll see you tonight?" you smile at him.

"Yeah." He kisses your forehead. "See you later then."

"Good Luck."

"Thanks." He squeezes your hand and then waves as he walks away, towards the lobby.

* * *

><p>You waste time at the pool and in the apartment for the rest of the day while waiting for tonight. You get bored and decide to get ready for the party, hoping it will take up some time.<p>

You take a shower, then put on your black strapless dress and your black high heels. After that you put on some lip-gloss and mascara, deciding to keep it simple, and style a few locks of hair into curls. Then you decide to watch some television to pass time before tonight. While you're channel surfing, the boys walk through to door into the apartment, laughing loudly and chatting amongst themselves. You turn your head towards them and notice that they're all shirtless and dripping wet. _They must have just finished in the pool_, you figure.

"Katie, you should have seen it!" Carlos makes his way over to you, smiling as Kendall pours them all drinks. James is sitting at the counter, ignoring your presence and Logan makes his way to the bathroom with a towel. "Me and James just gave Kendall and Logan some serious schooling in the pool at playing volleyball! It was awesome, you should have been there."

"I'm sorry I missed it." You tell him sincerely and he shrugs. James gets up from his seat at the counter and begins walking towards you. "I'll be there next time." Carlos takes a glass of water that Kendall has just poured and goes into his bedroom, as does Kendall.

"If you're not with your boyfriend," James mutters under his breath as he walks past you and sits on the other end of the couch you're sitting on. Fortunately, you were able to hear it.

"What's your problem?" you turn and shout at him. You notice he's a little taken aback by this.

"My problem?" he questions you. You nod. "What's _my_ problem?" He raises his eyebrows. "Well Katie, let's see. You're not talking to me. You keep blowing me off, and you don't really seem to care that much about what happened last night." He says to you, defensively.

"First of all," you start sternly. "You're the one who didn't speak to me this morning. I assumed the dagger you shot at me was to let me know that I wasn't your current favourite person, so if you're not speaking to me, then I won't speak to you." He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to respond, but you cut him off.

"Second, I did not blow you off this morning, if we bring up the dagger again, I'm pretty sure that meant 'don't sit with me'. And I was on a date last night with Kyle, so I would be blowing him off if I said yes to you. And the third problem you have with me?" you pause and look at him, then continue speaking.

"The third problem you have with me is that apparently I don't care about what happened last night. I haven't talked to you or hung out with you since, so I don't know what opportunity I've had to show you how much I care about that. If you decide to talk to me later on, we can definitely discuss that situation." You pause and take a deep breath, then look at him. "Anything to say to that, James?"

He rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch, storming towards his room. "Whatever," he says to you in an irritated voice. You don't let it bother you, though, because you're going out tonight, and you decide that James will not spoil your night. You make your way to your bedroom, to make sure you look fine for your night out.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please Review.<br>Next update will be in a week or after 5 reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Wake Up and Love Me.**  
><span>James POV.<span>

You head to your bedroom, your head feeling full and heavy. _She's right. She's so right._ You know that you're making it seem like everything is Katie's fault, but she's just proven to you that it's not. You still can't figure out why you're so angry. You know that this is all your fault, and you aren't angry with Katie, you're just angry at the situation. You hear a knock at the door and leave your bedroom to answer it. You open the door as Katie walks out of her bedroom dressed up in heels and a dress that you decide is the shortest one you've ever seen her wear. You recall her wearing it earlier, but you don't actually _look_ at the outfit until now. _Or the lack of outfit, rather_.

You turn towards the now open door and see Kyle standing on the other side. Out of rage, you slam the door shut in his face and turn back towards the apartment. You hear Katie yell something out at you and then she heads towards the door. You walk back into your bedroom and slam the door. You sit on the edge of your bed and close your eyes tightly, your head in your hands. _Why do I keep doing things like that?_ You think to yourself as muffled voices travel into the room from under your door.

Katie is speaking and you can't make out exactly what she's saying, but you hear the words _late_ and _party_. Her heels are clinking on the ground in the kitchen and you begin to wonder what they're talking about. You slowly move towards your bedroom door, pressing your ear against it. You still don't hear much through the thick wood of it, except for the noise of Katie's heels moving across the floor of the apartment again. You then notice the voices get softer and register what is going on as you hear the door close. They're gone.

You open up your door and step through the doorway, closing the door behind you. Still smelling the faint scent of Katie's favourite perfume in the air, you make your way to the kitchen counter where a small piece of paper is sitting.

_Guys,  
><em>_I went out with Kyle to a party at his friend's house.  
><em>_Don't wait up, and don't even think about checking up on me.  
><em>_-Katie  
><em>_Ps. If it's an extreme emergency...  
><em>_6553 De Longpre Avenue._

You read the note twice over, contemplating following them there and gatecrashing the party. You then decide against it because if Katie noticed you there, she'd hate you even more.

You decide to stay with the guys at the apartment, so that you don't give Katie any more reason to hate you. Walking over to the couch and turning on the TV, you see Kendall walk into the apartment. He greets you and then makes his way to the other side of the couch, laying down and facing the TV. "Gustavo called," he tells you. Gustavo is your producer and he owns the record company you and the band are recording at.

"What'd he want?" you encourage Kendall to continue.

"He said there's some function thing that they want us to go to. He sent the details to me in a text."

"What's it for?"

"I don't know. It wasn't anything exciting _or_ interesting. I'd rather stay here all night, but he said Griffin wants us to be there." He explained. You nod in agreement as he continues. "It's not too far, somewhere on De Longpre Avenue, the text said."

De Longpre Avenue. _Where have I heard that street name before?_

Kendall pulls out his phone as you think to yourself. "Yeah, 6713 De Longpre Avenue," he confirms for you as you recall the memory you have of that De Longpre Avenue. _Katie's party is on that street_. Suddenly, you're keen to go to this boring function that Kendall has mentioned, you can slip out quickly and check up on Katie.

"I think we should go." You tell Kendall in an encouraging voice. He is surprised and looks up at you for an explanation. "It might be important, and if Griffin wants us there, I wouldn't want to not show up and have to pay for the price later."

Kendall seems to accept this and gets up from the couch, heading towards the bedrooms. "I'll go tell the other guys."

* * *

><p>After changing into some nice skinny jeans and a shirt, you put on your dress shoes and open your wardrobe to choose a tie. Your hands float over the coathanger and choose a skinny black tie. Carrying the tie, you walk out to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. You fix the tie and notice that you've subconsciously chosen to wear Katie's favourite one.<p>

Smiling, you take a last look at yourself in the mirror and walk out of the bathroom, passing the counter where the note Katie has written is still lying upside-down, the way you left it. You pick it up, read it over again and place it in your pocket as you reach for your cell.

"Hey, guys," you say casually. "By the way, Katie said she's hanging out with Kyle tonight. She said not to wait up."

You place your cell in your pocket and make your way to the couch where Carlos is seated. Kendall calls back an 'Okay!' from the bedrooms as Logan gives you a thumbs-up as he walks past you, towards the bathroom.

"So, Kyle and Katie, huh?" Carlos says, attempting to make conversation. "Never would have seen that one coming." He reaches for the remote and changes the channel.

"Yeah," is all you can respond with. You weren't expecting for all of this to happen, either.

* * *

><p>After waiting around for Kendall and Logan to finish getting ready, you finally arrive at the function for the record company. It's filled with people dressed in suits and elegant dresses, and you immediately feel underdressed. There are waiters walking around with hors d'oeuvres and classical music is playing in the background. You look around and the only people that the four of you know are Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin. You know that you're not going to be in for a fun night.<p>

"Here's the plan," Kendall starts as the four of you make your way to a couch. "We stay for a few hours, then sneak out when no one's looking. Got it?"

"Got it," you reply in unison with Logan and Carlos as a waitor approaches you, offering you some fancy food that you've never heard of. _Definitely not going to be in for a fun night,_ you think to yourself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and by the way... if anyone is willing to help me write a new (better) summary then please PM me or give me a few tips in a review!<br>And any help will be appreciated. And please review! :D

I've pretty much finished writing the entire story, so i'll continue to update after 5 reviews or every week :D


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter is pretty much just James's thoughts. Hope you don't find it too boring, but it is an important chapter for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>James POV.<span>

You and the guys have spent majority of your time at this 'party' sitting on a couch. Someone occasionally has to go to the bathroom or get a refill, but other than that, you're pretty sure you'd rather be watching some wet cardboard dry out than be sitting here. Logan looks at his watch and announces that you'll stay for another fifteen minutes or so, and then slowly slip out. You excuse yourself and head to the bathroom.

Taking in the features of the large bathroom, you make your way to the basin to wash your hands. You spend some time soaping them and then watching the bubbles circle the drain as you rinse your hands. You repeat this process three or four times before you decide that you've washed your hands enough times and dry them off with a towel.

You look up at the mirror infront of you and tighten your tie. You smile as you watch the reflection of your hands tracing the smooth material around your neck. _Katie's favourite tie,_ you recall. _It's only her favourite tie because she was the one who picked it out,_ you think to yourself.

"_Buy this one," you remember her telling you at your favourite store back in Minnesota. "It matches everything, and it makes your chest look big and muscly." _It was true, the tie matched every shirt you owned, and it was just the right size for your body.

Staring at your reflection in the mirror you sigh, remembering how easy it was to be with Katie back in Minnesota. She was young and still believed the best in people, she hadn't yet learnt how to make judgements of them. You were careless, all you would worry about was what would be for dinner that night and when you could hang out with Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Then you grew up, and girls started to fill your mind, and you and the guys acted like you were cooler than Katie, you used to tease and make fun of her, and blow her off. She learnt to stay in her room when you visited. Then, a little further down the track, Katie started to grow up and come out of her shy shell. She found her own style and tried to figure out who she was and who she wanted to be. You and the guys practically lived at their house, you were there so much of the time, and you learnt to treat her and think of her as a little sister.

Now she's all grown up. She's interested in boys and she understands why sometimes girls have to wear skirts, when she never used to want to own any. You've grown to be confident and to care, _maybe a little too much sometimes_, about your looks and the way you dress, and all you're interested in now is girls, your friends and the band. So now you and Katie clash, because she thinks you're shallow and that your looks are all you care about, and you still treat her like the twelve year old you used to once be so close with. The one who wanted to play videogames and wear Kendall's old sweaters, who now sits poolside in her bikini to tan her skin. And who looks at other guys and makes out with them at the movies. And who wears dresses that are shorter than the length of your arm.

You pull your eyes away from the mirror and leave the bathroom, deciding that you can continue with your thoughts another time. You meet Carlos at the bottom of the stairs as you walk down. "You okay, man? I was just coming to check on you. Logan said you probably fell in." You begin walking back towards the other guys with Carlos, and then remember Katie's party.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I feel a little sick. I think I'll head home," you lie to him as you approach the others.

"You okay, James?" Logan asks you. You figure that he must have heard what you said to Carlos. "We were going to head off now aswell."

You nod in acknowledgement towards Logan. _Shit, now what am I going to do_, you think to yourself. "Yeah, you guys go, I think I'll just walk home. The fresh air might do me some good." You all start heading toward the door, you figure that there's no one here worth saying goodbye to.

"You sure? I can come with you if you want?" Kendall offers as you all reach the car.

"No, it's all good. I'll meet you guys at home." You begin to walk away as Kendall calls out to you.

"James!" you turn around to face him and he throws a hoodie at you. "I don't know how long it's been sitting in here, but it's yours. And it's cold." You laugh and wave as they drive away. You're thankful that Kendall hadn't given it back to you, he was right, it was freezing.

You reach into your pocket and take out the note that Katie wrote. 6553 De Longpre Avenue. You begin heading down the street towards her party, figuring you'll just check on her and then leave. _She'll never have to know,_ you think to yourself.

You find yourself thinking about Katie again and wonder why you can't keep her out of your mind. You figure it's just that you want to check up on her and make sure she's alright.

_Why do you keep doing that?_ You think to yourself. You've been following her and watching her every move. You notice that you've been doing that alot lately.

_Maybe you like her? _Your brain wonders, then quickly discards of the thought. _No, that can't happen._ You're just worried about her, you want to protect her and make sure Kyle doesn't hurt her. _But isn't that Kendall's job?_ He's her brother. But you're just like a brother to her. _So why can't you keep her out of your brain?_

You can't like her. You just can't. _Imagine what Kendall would think of the idea._ It would be too weird, and too awkward.

_So why did you kiss her?_ And why do you get angry every time you see Kyle?

Because you don't want Kyle to hurt her.

_But anger?, _You think to yourself. Why do you want to keep her from growing up so badly? Why do you still want to think of her as that twelve year old that you used to love to see?

_And what about that kiss? _Why did you kiss her? You always used to tease her about having a crush on you, but you never thought it would be true._ Would it? _

_Back in Minnesota you used to try so hard to spend every second of the day with Kendall so that there was a chance that you could see Katie. You used to get butterflies when you saw her._

_But that was years ago, when you were a little kid. _There's no way you still like her.

_You still want to protect her, _but you should only really be doing that if Kendall, her real big brother thought that it was necessary.

_You can't get her out of your mind._

_You're following her and trying your hardest to see her whenever you can, like right now._

You look up at the house in front of you. The number over the door reads 6713.

_You kissed her._

You contemplate whether going inside is a good idea or not. You don't want to embarrass Katie or make her angry if she spots you there.

_You're falling in love with her._

But you can't help yourself.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Next chapter will be at the party. I'll update after 5 reviews or in a week. :D

PS. I know the site doesn't really allow it, but would anyone be interested in a CYOA with the Big Time Rush characters? I've planned out a CYOA and started writing it, but I'd like for other people to be able to read it too, so I thought I could make it a fanfic-type one. Please let me know in a PM or a review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you liked the last chapter, Heres number 10 :D.

Oh, and to the anonymous reader who posted that I shouldn't write in a 'you' point of view, it is no different to an 'I' point of view. You know whose POV the chapter is from by the line at the beginning of the chapter. _I looked up from the page_ is no different to _you look up from the page_. So please, don't criticise my work unless what you are saying is accurate and constructive.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>James POV.<span>

You make your way down the driveway and up to the steps of the house, pushing the front door open. The house is filled with tipsy teenagers, some of them too drunk to open their eyes. You look around for Katie and notice Kyle running down the stairs and towards some guys, then to another group and he continues around the room. You walk over towards the staircase, figuring that if Kyle came from upstairs that Katie would be there too.

You look up to the balcony of the staircase and see more bodies dancing to the music pumping from downstairs. On your way to the bottom of the staircase, you overhear a conversation from the group of guys Kyle ran towards earlier. "Did you see that chick that Kyle took upstairs with him? She was definitely not a let down in the looks department."

The other guys laugh and you listen in to their conversation, pulling out your phone and making it seem as if you are reading a text from it as you listen to them speak. "She was completely wasted, though." You breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that it wasn't Katie the group was talking about because she doesn't drink, and if she did, she would never go as far as getting drunk. "Thank God he was looking for protection, dude. Katie is definitely too hot to get pregnant." They all laugh and high-five as the sentence floats through your brain while you take a few extra steps and reach the staircase.

_Katie is definitely too hot to get pregnant._ Your eyes widen as you turn your head back towards Kyle's friends and then towards the top of the staircase. Suddenly, all of your brain clears and the only thing on your mind is to find Katie as soon as possible. You reach the top of the stairs and search the landing, then look into several rooms, some empty, and some occupied. The only thing you can feel is adrenaline pumping through your veins.

You reach the second-to-last doorway that the hallway can lead to and open it. The light is off and you close your eyes as your hand reaches for the switch. You wait for someone to scream or swear at you, but no one does, so you open your eyes and they adjust to the light. You're standing in a bedroom with blue painted walls, and a king-size bed with tangled white sheets laying on top of it.

And laying on the bed is a girl in a short, black dress.

You step towards the bed and take a closer look at the girl. _It's Katie. _Your heart begins to beat rapidly as you become angrier at the situation you've found yourself in. You place your hands on her shoulders and shake her lightly, calling her name as you do. She doesn't budge and you start shaking her more roughly. She has to open her eyes. _She just has to. _Your heart breaks as you see her laying there, you start to scream her name in any hope that she'll hear you and wake up.

Your eyes well up with tears and your vision becomes blurry. "Katie," you whisper as you comb your hand through her tangled hair. "Wake up. Just wake up." You sniff and blink the tears away as you watch her. She's still breathing and alive, just passed out, but you still can't handle seeing her like this. "Katie, you have to wake up. I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but open your eyes. You _have_ to wake up."

You place a kiss to her forehead and wonder whether she can feel it or not. "Katie, I love you. _Just wake up_," you beg, noting the pleading tone of your voice. Knowing that she probably can't hear what you're saying, you continue speaking to her anyway. "Katie, I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't wake up. I need you. I know you probably hate me right now, considering how mean I was to Kyle, and how I keep butting in to your life, but look at where we are now. I love you, Katie. I _need_ you."

You notice that her face has become wet, as your tears have dropped onto it. You wipe them away gently with your sleeve and look around the room, waiting for Kyle to show so you can give him a piece of your mind. Like clockwork, he walks through the doorway, tipsy but still sober enough to know what was going on. "James, when did you get here?" He slurs. He begins to walk over to you and Katie, but you point towards the door and he stops.

"Get out, Kyle." He's over the limit, so you figure you'll stay calm now and worry about Katie, then sort Kyle out another time.

"Why should I?"

"Look at what you did to her!" you yell at him, becoming angry. "You're supposed to be together, and look at the state you let her get into!" Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Katie stir.

He laughs, like you're joking. You're not. "I didn't let her get into any state, she didn't drink a drop!" he defends himself, not thinking about his answer.

"Well then why the hell is she passed out on some stranger's bed?" You continue to yell at him.

Carelessly, he responds. "I'm going to be honest with you, James. Just look at her. I'm going to be a God when I leave this room." He slips out a thin blue, square paper package from his pocket and shows you. You feel your hands turning into fists. "So, yeah, this all sounds a little irresponsible, but I was going to be careful, see!" He waves the sealed package of protection around in the air as if it's some kind of joke that Katie is unconscious. "Look at her, like you wouldn't have done it yourself?"

"What did you do to her?" You stand up from the bedside and take a step towards him, your fists tightening.

He can tell you're mad and he takes a step backwards. "Easy, bro. Just calm down, okay?" He raises his hands above his head in surrender.

"What did you do to her?" you repeat, you voice firmer this time.

You take another step towards him as he steps backwards. When he doesn't reply, you raise your fist at him to show him you're not joking. "Okay!" he yells. "I slipped something into her drink." You can't help yourself, you are too angry at him to show him any compassion. You close the gap between the two of you and collide your right fist with his jaw. He falls to the ground and you hear Katie call your name softly from the bed. You kick Kyle in the stomach and he rolls on the ground in pain. "Relax, James!" he screams. "It'll wear off soon, anyway!" You kick him again, as if the amount of time that Katie is affected by whatever drug Kyle slipped her is the problem.

"You're lucky you're drunk Kyle, because the next time I see you, you'll be sorry." You kick him once more, then make your way back to Katie, who is barely awake, but enough to hear you speaking to her. "Katie, look at me. Just stay awake. I need you to stay awake."

"James," she breathes. "I feel sick."

"I know, Katie." You kiss her forehead. "I know."

* * *

><p>Hmmm, it seems like Kyle was using Katie the whole time... that must be why he was taking the relationship so fast!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter in a week or in 5 reviews! And please review, critiscism is appreciated 100%, as long as it is **constructive.** :D

Also, please let me know if you'd be interested in a Big Time Rush CYOA. I think it could be fun to write, so please let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

WOW! 5 reviews from 5 people in... less than 5 hours?

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! You have no idea how much it means to me and how much I appreciate it!

5 reviews means another chapter... so here you go!

**PS.** to _KendallSchmidtMegaFan_ and those who dont know (beacause i wasn't very clear), a CYOA is a Choose Your Own Adventure story. You read chapter one and are presented whith choices, then you follow the choices you make to different chapters as the story progresses. Please let me know if you're interested in reading a BTR one!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>Katie POV.<span>

You wake up feeling uncomfortable and hot. You push your covers off and as you do, your hands trace over the material of your clothes. Feeling much unlike your usual bedtime attire, you notice you're still in the dress you were wearing last night. You slowly open your eyes and sit up. _Where am I?_, you wonder. From your left side, light shines into your eyes from a window and as you lift your hand towards your head to shield it, you feel a headache forming. Your other hand comes to your forehead as you try to massage your temples and you recognise that you're sitting in your bedroom.

You shut your eyes, your head and stomach aching and you lay your head back down, feeling dizzy from sitting up.

_What happened last night?_ You think to yourself. _And why can't I remember anything?_

As your head hits the pillow, you feel something fall onto your nose. You open your eyes and see a card of paper laying on it. You lift your hand to pick up the card and notice that it is tied to your wrist with a ribbon. You look at the card and find that one side is blank. You bend your wrist and turn the card over. On the other side is a note written to you.

_Katie,  
><em>_We need to talk - it's really important.  
><em>_Hope you're not feeling too hungover.  
><em>_- James._

You shut your eyes and wonder what the note is supposed to mean. You wonder why James needs to talk to you and whether he knows anything about what happened to you last night. Your thoughts are interrupted by a light knock on your door.

"Katie?" a whisper floats through the room. All you can do is groan in response, you don't mean to be rude, but your head hurts alot. A light laugh comes from the person at the door and then the voice whispers again, "Katie it's me, James. Can I come in?" You nod your head in response. You hear your door close and footsteps towards you, then feel your bed sink beside you. You shuffle your body over and hear James get more comfortable. "How are you feeling?" he asks you, genuine concern can be heard in his voice.

He combs the hair out of your face and leaves his hand resting there, his thumb caressing your cheek. You feel the need for your eyes to flutter open and you notice James looking at you, worry and sympathy hiding in his eyes. You shrug in response to him and he holds a glass of water up to you. "Have a drink, it might help your head a little." He grabs the pillows at the end of your bed and props them up behind your head and neck so you are sitting up, then hands you the glass of water. You drink the glass of cold water and feel it sliding down your throat. It refreshes you and wakes you up a little.

"Thanks," you smile at him appreciatively and use the back of your hand to wipe your mouth. He takes the glass from you and puts it on your bedside table. You notice your alarm clock reads 11.53am. _Someone had a little bit of a sleep-in,_ you think to yourself.

"You're welcome." He smiles, then sighs and looks up at you, straight into your eyes. You see pain behind his eyes. "Listen, Katie. I know you're not feeling the greatest right now, but I've gotta talk to you and I figure because everyone else is out I should do it now."

You smile and hold up your wrist. "I know. I got your memo."

He smiles at you then takes your hand with both of his. He looks down at it and you begin to worry, his face losing its smile and becoming more serious. "Katie, I'm telling you this all for your own good. I don't want you to get angry or worried or any of that, I just think you have a right to know." He looks back up at you and you nod, encouraging him to continue. He takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes focused on yours.

"Katie, last night I came to that party you went to. Me and the guys had to go to this thing with Gustavo and then I told them I'd walk home because I wasn't feeling too well and I wanted the fresh air. But instead I walked to that party, and I know you probably hate me for doing it, but I'm so glad I did." You frown in confusion, he's right, you didn't want him going to that party, but you're interested to know what else he wants to tell you. You hold his hands with your free one and urge him to continue.

"When I got there, I looked for you, and when I found you, you were a mess. You were on some stranger's bed, _and nothing like that happened_, but you were passed out. Kyle was running around looking for some _protection_, because he wanted to do something _like that_ to you." You shake your head in confusion, James suggested that Kyle was planning on sleeping with you. _He wouldn't do that._

"He must have let you drink more that you wanted to or something, but you were out cold. You woke up after a little, but only barely. I tried to get you to eat a little to soak up the alcohol, and I tried to get you to eat, but you didn't so I had to carry you back here. I told the guys you called me and that we went for ice-cream, I made sure they would all be asleep when I got you home, same with your Mom, and then I brought you here and tucked you in." You squeeze James's hands in appreciation and he smiles at you, but then his expression changes back to serious.

"But listen, Katie. Just stay away from Kyle, he's bad news. I don't want you getting hurt, or getting into another situation like that. It was very close, if I had gotten there five minutes later. God, I don't know what I would've done..." You notice him trailing off as he voices his thoughts. You give him another hug and get out of your bed, a little unsteady at first, but you gain your balance soon enough.

You leave him sitting in your room and take two pills for headaches in the kitchen, then put on your flip-flops which are sitting by the door. You make your way out of the door to the apartment and walk down the hallway, pressing the elevator button when you reach the end. You step inside when the elevator reaches your floor and press the button to travel to floor 5.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! 5 more reviews until next chapter! :D<p>

Oh! and please let me know about the CYOA, in a pm or review.

and to KendallSchmidtMegaFan, I don't know whether it was intentional or not, but your review made me laugh- calling Kyle a female dog and then saying he was barking up the wrong tree. _Very clever._ It probably wasn't intentional, but I'm lame and I laugh at things like that, so thankyou and hahahaha :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, thankyou thankyou thankyou to everyone who reviewed (I now have 50), especially the ones who have reviewed on the last two chapters.  
>I would have updated sooner, but I haven't even logged in since I posted the last chapter because of school, work and sleeping :D<p>

And thankyou again for the reviews, anynymous and signed :D I really do appreciate them alot!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>Katie POV.<span>

When the elevator reaches floor 5, you walk down the hallway to apartment 5B, Kyle's room. You knock on the door and hear shuffling behind it before it opens. When it does, you see a tired Kyle, he seems hungover and his face is covered in bruises. He looks up at you, then rolls his eyes and looks back towards the inside of his apartment, clearly not interested. "What do you want, Katie?"

You ignore his harsh tone towards you and look at him. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" You ask him, your hand slowly lifting up to caress his bruised face.

He slaps your hand away and looks at you harshly. "Like you don't know who did this to me?" He practically spits at you for asking him this question. You just shake your head, you don't know why he's all bruised up and angry with you. "Your friend James did this to me. Okay, Katie?"

You shake your head, this time in disbelief. "Why would James do that to you?"

He rolls his eyes and looks at you, shaking his head. He ignores your question. "Katie, I don't think it's a good idea that you're here. I don't think James wants me near you." You hear shuffling in the apartment behind him and look down at the ground. Your headache is still with you and you're getting so confused.

"Why?" you hear your confusion come through in your voice. "All James told me was that you-"

"Look Katie, don't believe a word that he says, okay?" He interrupts you. _What?_ "I didn't spike your drink, okay? He's lying to you."

"James never said anything like that to me." You tell him. "He said I must've drank too much. Why would you say that? He wouldn't lie to me." _James told me the truth,_ you think to yourself. You remember drinking more than you usually do, but you can't help thinking about the last drink you remember having. It tasted odd, it was a blue-coloured one. _And Kyle gave it to you_.

You look back up at Kyle, shaking your head at him. "You spiked my drink." He looks down and you hear him curse under his breath. "You spiked my drink." You repeat, this time more forcefully. "Why would you spike my drink?" You yell at him.

"Look, Katie, I think you should go." He reaches for the door as a blonde girl dressed in only her underwear makes her way to the door from inside Kyle's apartment. She can't walk properly.

"Kyle," she slurs at him while looking at you. "Isn't this the girl whose drink you spiked last night?" She laughs at you then continues as Kyle tries to push her away. "That was so funny!" He pushes her back into the apartment and your eyes fill with tears. You try to blink them away as he speaks to you again.

"Katie, you should go." He says to you, no comfort lying in his tone.

"What? That's it?" you ask him forcefully. "You're breaking up with me?"

He laughs at you. It hurts. "Did you think we were together or something?" He smiles and laughs at you again. "Look, Katie. You're hot and all, but we weren't together. Like, at all." He tells you meanly. It hurts.

"You're a jerk."

"That's okay, because I'm going to be a rich and famous jerk. I got the audition I went for yesterday. I'm moving to Chicago to film the movie." He's being so mean to you. You can't help it this time when your eyes well with tears. "Oh, Katie. Don't be sad, you'll see me on the big screen in a year or so." He laughs at you again. "Have a nice life!" He closes the door at you and your eyes spill over with tears as you run towards the elevator.

You run towards apartment 2J after stepping out of the elevator and when you reach it, you realise you have no keys. You pound your fist on the door, over and over again. You just want to get inside and pretend none of this ever happened. _That you were still the girl who wasted time on the sun loungers by the pool, staring at all of the guys around you_. Now you're the same girl, but one whose gone through too much in just a few days.

You continue to knock at the door, no one answering it. You let your fist go and lean against the door, deciding that no one is in. You take in a shaky breath in hope that you can stop crying. It doesn't work, so you sob against the door, closing your eyes, still tapping on it, hoping that it will open. You hear shuffling on the other side of the door and push yourself away from it, waiting for it to open. You look up and James pulls the door open, surprised to see you standing there.

He looks at you, confusion and hurt evident on his face. "Katie, what happened?" He whispers to you and his eyebrows furrow. You ignore him and run towards him, shifting your face as it moulds into his chest and wrapping your arms around his muscular torso. He wraps his arms around your back, one hand squeezing your waist and one caressing your shoulders and neck. You can't help but burst into tears as the events of the last few days hit you. "No, don't cry. What happened? What can I do?"

If only someone who actually cared about you were the one comforting you. Too bad that Kyle was the person you thought filled that position, and he was the one who let you fall into this situation to begin with.

"What's wrong, Katie?" James kisses the top of your head. "I hate seeing you upset. What can I do to make this better?" He continues comforting you and you keep your arms around him. You begin to feel calmer in his arms and tell yourself to stop crying.

"Kyle." You mumble into James's chest.

"What did he say to you?" You feel your throat tighten as you remember your previous conversation with Kyle. You swallow hard to make the feeling go away and lift your head from James's chest to look up at him. You wipe your face with your hands in attempt to clear it from tears.

"He spiked my drink. You were right, he wanted to have sex with me. And he had some other girl with him this morning." You close your eyes tightly as you hear James sigh. "He's moving to Chicago to film the movie he got a role in yesterday." You shake your head, wondering why you were so thoughtless to trust him and why you liked him so much. "Why am I so stupid?"

You put your heads to James's chest again and feel him sigh. "You're not stupid. He's the stupid one for not treating you as good as he should have been. I'm sorry, Katie. I should have seen it in him. I wish I could have pounded him harder last night." You wish he could have too.

"It's my fault James, not yours. I wish I could have seen through his lies. I really liked him. Last night he said he loved me. I believed him."

"Don't worry about it, Katie. He's just a stupid kid who doesn't see how awesome you are. One day, you'll find someone who does and they'll love you for who you are." He makes you feel a little bit better and you lift your head from his chest again.

"You think so?" He nods his head at you and smiles at you reassuringly. "How do you know that, James?"

He doesn't hesitate to answer you immediately and his answer is spoken quickly. "Because I love you." His eyes widen and choose to stare straight behind you, in the direction of the door. You close your eyes tightly and freeze, trying to figure out what has just happened, and why James has just said that.

You and James are still frozen in eachother's embrace when you hear a voice from behind you.

"You _what_ her?" You turn around and push yourself away from James to find Kendall standing in the doorway with Carlos and Logan behind him on either side. You notice that James left the door open as you were crying to him. You also notice anger clearly evident on Kendall's face as he charges into the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and Thankyou again for the reviews! 5 more or a week until chapter 13 :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the late update, I had lots of homework to get done and I knew that If I logged in to update that there was no way I would get back to the homework.

Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>James POV.<span>

"How do you know that, James?" You know the answer before she even finishes the question.

"Because I love you." _What? Did I just say that out loud?_ Your eyes widen and as they do, you look up from Katie, towards the doorway, where Kendall has just appeared, looking extremely angry. He must have heard what you said to Katie.

"You _what_ her?" He demands in anger. Katie pushes herself away from you and turns to see her brother as he enters the room. She looks from you to Kendall and back, then hurries to her bedroom as Kendall stops infront of you and threateningly pushes you. That wakes you from your state of shock and you catch your balance and stumble away from Kendall as he lunges to push you again.

Carlos hurries towards the two of you and pushes Kendall backwards in attempt to calm him down. Logan closes the door to the apartment as you move away from the foyer of the apartment and backwards towards the large orange couch.

"Calm down." You hear Carlos talking to Kendall. "Talk to him, I'm sure he can explain."

"Yeah, just give him a chance to talk to you about it. Hear him out." You're thankful that your friends are supporting you in this case and trying to calm Kendall down.

You're happy that Katie now knows how you feel about her, but you can't help regretting saying it. _Even though you didn't mean to in the first place._ You regret not _at least_ talking to Kendall about it first, to save him blowing up like this. And you know that this was definitely the wrong time to tell Katie. You shake yourself out of your thoughts and find that Carlos and Logan are sitting on either side of you on the couch and Kendall is walking towards the three of you, looking much calmer now. _They must have settled him down while you were thinking_.

Kendall sits down on the coffee table in front of you and takes a deep breath while looking down at the ground. You guess that he's trying to calm himself down. He looks up at you, then shuts his eyes while still facing you. He rubs his forehead with his hands.

"Walk me through this." He says to you with his head still in his palm. "All of it."

"Katie was sitting at the pool the other day, when she pushed me in. And she was looking at guys. _At Kyle._ I noticed and told her to go and talk to him-"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Kendall interrupts you honestly and looks you right in the eye.

"Kendall." Logan warns him. Kendall sighs again and looks back at you.

"Sorry. Continue." He's still angry and although he's clearly not the calmest, he's definitely not as angry as he was before. You let his comment slide, you're sure you'd be acting the same way if roles were reversed.

"She didn't want to talk to him, but I encouraged her to. I looked at her that day and noticed something that I'd never thought about before. _She was grown up_. She's not twelve anymore, so I told her to go and talk to Kyle. _It's not like she's too young anymore._" You look up at Kendall and he's frowning. He knows you're right.

"It took a little while, but she talked to him, then they ended up organising to go to see _Kiss and Tell_. I was fine with that idea and happy with it, until I realised that there would only be _one thing_ for the two of them to do while that movie was on. And I don't mean just watching the movie. So I tried to scare Kyle from Katie so he'd bail, and then I tried to separate them, just like a protective big brother would. My date to the movies ended up bailing on me when I kept following them around."

You laugh at yourself for being so stupid and acting like that in front of your date. You can't blame her for bailing on you. The guys laugh too and you're happy that you've lightened the mood.

"Katie came up to me, just after my date bailed and told me that she and Kyle weren't going to watch the movie anymore, then she hugged me and thanked me for being so overprotective, even though I knew she hated it." You pause, not knowing how to continue. "I remembered that she wasn't just a little girl anymore when she said that, and while I was hugging her, I just felt something there. Something that I've never noticed or felt in my stomach before."

"Guys, do you mind giving us a little privacy?" Kendall interrupts you and dismisses Carlos and Logan. "I think I'm over hurting James for what he said before." The four of you chuckle and the guys get up and head to their bedrooms. You look back at Kendall and he waits for you to continue.

"After that, Katie walked away, and I figured that Kyle would be bailing on her because he wasn't going to end up making out with her in the theatre, so I called her a few times, to see whether she would want to see the movie with me." Kendall looks at you warningly, but you continue, reassuring him.

"She didn't. That night, after she got home, I asked her why she rejected my calls, and she said that she was at the movie with Kyle, even though she told me she wouldn't go. I knew she was confused, and I was too, but I just wanted to know whether she had felt anything there. And I got no sign of that from what she was saying, so I kissed her. And Kendall, I felt something there." You smile at how cheesy you're being, even though it's the truth. You can tell that he's not thrilled with the idea of you kissing Katie, but Kendall smiles back at you.

"She didn't act like she felt anything there, so I don't know, maybe I was angry. And I was ignoring her for the next day. We got into an argument, and then she left last night for that party. And I don't even know why, but after our party I went to hers-"

"I thought you were sick?" Kendall questions you and you laugh uneasily and rub the back of your neck.

"I was faking it, but before you get mad, I'm glad I did. And you should be too."

You watch as Kendall's face shows pure curiosity. "Kyle spiked Katie's drink last night, he was going to have sex with her while she was drugged." Kendall begins to swear and gets up angrily, but you settle him down. "Don't worry about that, I've already taken care of Kyle." Kendall sits back down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, James. At least I know you're a decent big brother to Katie. I didn't even know this was going on." He's beating himself up over this, so you decide to continue with your story and get his mind away from the worst.

"I got her home, and then this morning I told her to stay away from him. I didn't want to scare her, so I just told her that she got really drunk, and I reassured her that nothing happened with Kyle. But she didn't listen to me, and she went straight to his apartment." You were beginning to feel angry at the situation that you now had to explain to Kendall.

"She went there, and she figured out that he'd drugged her. She said that he was being a jerk to her, and that he already had some other girl with him this morning. He's moving to Chicago or something to film a movie. She was crying her eyes out, and she kept calling herself stupid. She was being so mean to herself, she kept saying that no one will ever love her, like she's not worth it. It was killing me. And I kept telling her that it wasn't true. When she asked how I knew that, I just spat it out, I didn't even realise what I'd said until you showed up in the doorway. But it's true, Kendall. I've fallen in love with your little sister, and I can't believe that three days ago I would have never seen it coming." You're being cheesy again and you laugh at it. You look up at Kendall and he's smiling. It looks like he's trying to hold something in, so you just wait for him to speak.

"Why didn't I see this coming before?" He laughs. "It's not like you guys are the ugliest people around, I should have expected this to happen. And Katie's always loved you the most out of the rest of the guys. She's always got along with you better." He smiles at you genuinely and you return the smile.

"So are you mad?" You ask him hesitantly.

"No." He tells you. "I mean, it would have been nice to have some notice, but I'd rather you be the one Katie's with than some jerk like Kyle."

"So you wouldn't mind if we-"

"I think that as long as I don't have to watch it or hear about it, that I can handle it. But you know that you'd better watch your back if you hurt her." He holds his hand out and reach to shake it, before he pulls you into a hug. You laugh, patting his back.

You both separate and you can't help feeling the happiest you've felt in a long time. "Thanks, Kendall." You smile at him and he just points at Katie's bedroom door in response.

_That's all you need._

* * *

><p>I'll update either on Friday or ASAP, because I don't think I'll be home tomorrow night to update. Please review! :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've had the most hectic few weeks and no computer to use, so I had no time to borrow someone else's and update.

Hope that this will be worth the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>Katie POV.<span>

"_Because I love you."_

_I love you._

_James loves you,_ you tell yourself. You felt something the other night when you were hugging him at the theatre, and when he kissed you afterwards, but you told yourself that you liked Kyle, not James.

You've always admired James, but throughout the last few days, since you've been with Kyle, things have been different with him. Like you need to be with Kyle, or you'll be constantly thinking about James.

Things weren't always like that. _You _weren't always like that. And James wasn't always trying to scare boys away from you and follow you around to protect you.

It was weird, but you like it.

You like _him._

That's the only explanation you can come up with for why you've been so confused lately. After your date to the movies with Kyle and when he was ignoring you yesterday. Because even though you thought you liked Kyle, there was something else that was different, something else going on. You had some feelings for James. And things were different with him, too. Almost like he felt something back.

_Little did you know that he actually does._

You always thought of James as attractive and shallow. But throughout the last few days, he's proven that he does actually care about you, that there's more to him than just good looks.

James was the one that set you up with Kyle, or at least who encouraged you to go and talk to him. He was the one who lit the spark between the two of you. When you told him afterwards that you were going to the movies with Kyle, he seemed happy for you. And you were happy. But soon after that, he kept interfering and trying to ruin your plans. He must have regretted his decision.

_You never thought about it this way until now. _

James was looking out for you. He told you to watch out from Kyle. And you didn't listen.

_What would have happened if James didn't find you last night? _Kyle would have got to you, had his way with you, and then dumped you this morning.

Most of that happened anyway, but you're glad that James found you before Kyle could do the worst part to you.

And even though you can't believe that you were so stupid to trust Kyle and believe him when he told you that he loved you, you don't feel like crying. You're not upset, because James loves you.

And as crazy as it seems to you, its true. James loves you. And all you want is to forget all that happened with Kyle and for James to scoop you up into his arms and tell you that he loves you again. And again, and again and again.

Because it made you so happy for you to hear those three words come from his lips towards you.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a light tapping at your closed door. "Katie, can I come in?"

_Of course you can come in_. Come in and tell me that everything will be alright and that we can be together, because even though three days ago we were two people who were associating with eachother solely due to our relationships with my brother, I've noticed now that the crush you used to tease me about having was always there, and it's come to the surface now.

"Katie?" You were so caught up in your imagination that you forgot to answer him. "I think we should talk about this, if you don't want to right now it's cool, but I really think-"

"You can come in, James," you encourage him, sitting up on your bed and combing the hair out of your face. You watch as he pushes the door open, one hand resting lazily on the knob and the other leaning on the doorframe. He steps forward and ducks his head into the room, quickly scanning it before his eyes rest on you. He smiles at you, then steps further into the room, turning his head as he closes the door behind him.

He stands at the end of your bed, holding its frame and looking at the ground. He takes a breath and looks up at you, and you raise your eyebrows at him, as if to question why he is acting like this. He laughs and his uncomfortable face and posture crack as he smiles at you, his eyes clearly reflecting his happiness.

You crawl from your spot towards him and stand on your bed to hug him, he laughs and obliges, pulling you towards him with his muscular arms and then lifts you from the bed and spins you, then sets you on the floor.

"The last time we were standing here like this you kissed me." You blurt your words out, hoping to break the ice but not realising what you've said until it was too late. He chuckles at you, then pulls you towards him again in a hug, kissing your hair and then resting his chin on the top of your head. You have no problem with him wrapping his arms around you again, but you're surprised that he doesn't repeat the situation and kiss you again. You also can't help but feel a little upset by this fact.

He lifts his head and takes your hands from his back, dropping one and grasping the other. He walks you around your room to your bed, then motions for you to sit down. "Let's talk." He tells you as you sit. Still grasping your hand, he sits infront of you on the bed. "How are you, Katie?"

You can't help but burst out laughing at James. "I'm good James, how are you?" You joke with him and he rolls his eyes and makes a face at you. He's amused but irritated. You know he's trying to break the ice, but to be honest you don't really know what there is to talk about. He did all of the talking earlier on when he told you that he loved you.

"I don't really know what to say, Katie. Or where to start-"

"Well then I'll start for you." You tell him. He looks at you and waits for you to begin. You take his other hand with yours and he smiles at you again. You breathe in, knowing that he won't want to start off talking this way, but knowing that you want to know the truth.

"Were you telling the truth when you told me you loved me before?"

* * *

><p>I'll update in 5 reviews or 1 week, and I promise to update as soon as either one of these happens! :D<p>

PS. next chapter will be shorter, and the final chapter in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

The final chapter! Before I get on with it, I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, anonymous authors and signed in, whether they were three words or a paragraph, they mean alot to me and are the reason that I continue to write. So thankyou to everyone who has left something for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up and Love Me.<strong>  
><span>James POV.<span>

"Were you telling the truth when you told me you loved me before?" You know the answer without a doubt. You don't know why you even have to think about answering it.

"Yeah." You tell her softly while looking at the bedsheet you're sitting on. You don't think you'd be able to handle it if she didn't feel the same way about you, so you avoid her reaction. You feel something push your face upwards by your chin and realise that it's Katie, lifting your face towards her.

She looks right at you, deep into your eyes and then cracks a smile. "Good." And before you know it, she's locked her lips to yours and you can't help but smile as you kiss her back.

Your mind wanders over the different situations the two of you have faced over the last few days and how your relationship has changed so dramatically.

_Who would have thought that things would end up like this?_

Katie was just the girl in the pool lounger next to you, looking at guys across the pool, and now you're sitting on her bed, kissing her like the world could end at any second, and you couldn't be any happier.

Or more thankful that she didn't turn a page past chapter one.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the story! Thankyou to <span>everyone<span> who has read this story and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
